Say my name
by DovakhiinDreaming
Summary: Sakura, overcome with the affects of alcohol, leaves her bed with Sasuke in search for... Lemons. Kakashi/Sakura. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

She was warm- blissfully warm, fitting tightly against his body like a second skin. Her pink hair brushed against his collar bones, sending jolts of electricity up his neck with every movement- and by god, that tongue. She was gently tracing circles against his jaw with her tongue, leaving a flurry of hot kisses as she traveled upwards.

Blood was quickly moving south.

"Sakura," Kakashi managed to say between clenched teeth. "You're drunk."

Not to mention, married. Oh, and the fact she was 24, and he was 35. Sakura whispered something into his flesh, playfully nipping at his jawline.

"And horny- don't forget horny," Sakura replied, her words slurring as they left her mouth. Kakashi groaned as her hands traveled downwards, sending his skin aflame with every movement. Her fingertips rested against his stomach, tantalizingly close to his member- which was quickly waking up.

Kakashi focused his one black eye on her, searching her face. She definetly wouldn't remember this in the morning- which would be a good thing. Still, despite his urges, he gently pushed her away by the shoulders.

"It's not right," he murmured, looking away. It wasn't right at all- but if not, why did it feel so damn good?

Sakura's face flashed with hurt for a second, before changing to determination. She stepped back, as if making to leave, and reached behind her back. Kakashi's face reddened as he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled- and her clothes fell away like rain.

Skin pale and smooth, revealing sculpted collarbones that lead to two perk, rounded breasts and erect nipples, pink like the blossom after which she was named. Her stomach was toned and slim, giving way to slender hips with a gentle curve. Between her legs rested a glimmer of trimmed, pink hair.

Kakashi swallowed nervously as she stepped forward once more, resting her hands his thick, growing member still sheathed beneath his clothes.

"Don't tell me... You think I'm ugly?' She asked, her voice taking a seductive, pleading tone. No longer awaiting an answer, she reached up to entangle her fingers in his hair, earning a sign from the older male.

And then she sunk her teeth into his earlobe, nipping.

The last bits of self-restraint in Kakashi broke. No longer giving a damn that she was married, drunk, and younger, he slammed her against the wall of his apartment and pinned her by her wrists, pressing his length against her. When he slid up his knee to part her legs, she did so willingly, green eyes glazed with arousal.

"Kakashi," She whispered, breathless. At the sound of his name, Kakashi slid his fingers down to part her sex. Her reaction was immediate- she bucked her hips against him, arched her back.

"Kakashi," Sakura said again, like an incantation.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this was my first Naruto fanfic, and I tried my hand at smut... How was it? Should I finish it?**

**For every review, I'll leave another chapter. What else? Oh, if there's other ships you might wanna see, drop a review!**

**With love,**

**~DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy shit, I got a lot of reviews in three days. Well, here it is, as promised! Thank you for your support! I've decided that this just wont be smut- I want Kakashi's and Sakura's relationship to grow. There's a lot of things that have to happen for this to come to a close, so expect quite a few chapters!**

**Also, I tried to make the sex scene realistic. Typically, unless the male is a fucking pornstar, they won't last more than 10 minutes- typically, the male reaches a climax in three. Kakashi is also an experienced, delicious ninja... We'll see! ;)**

**There will be other ships appearing in the story as well~**

* * *

Sakura wasn't drunk- but Kakashi didn't know that. It took more than a few bottle of sake for Sakura to feel a slight buzz- nowhere enough to make her drunk. And besides, where was the fun in that? She wanted to remember this night forever- nights like these didn't come often anymore. Not since she went on a whim and married her childhood crush- npot even realizing they didn't know a thing about each other. She didn't know how he liked his coffee, what kept him up at night, his aspirations in life. She didn't know what made him smile, or the things that angered him- she didn't know anything. All she knew was his past, his odd fascination with Naruto, and a crushing seriousness that hovered over him like a storm cloud.

Likewise, he knew little about her. Sakura knew he had no idea what went on her mind. She hated it when he didn't come home for weeks at a time, hated it when he stole her socks, and how he could go on long speeches about a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed man, yet speak nothing about Sakura. It was like she didn't exist outside the bedroom, even though she had a considerably large rock atop her ring finger.

But... Kakashi, on the other hand. He knew her- _really_ knew her, understood her heart. He knew her best- years of training in squad 7 had made it clear. When he brought her coffee in the morning with a dash of vanilla and a hint of cinnamon, her favorite. When he gently wrapped her wounds from battle, or when he brushed her hair back from her brow in an affectionate manner. And the way his eyes darkened when she brought up her husband...

The sparks that flew at their touch. He pretended not to notice it, but Sakura knew. And this was the best way- well, maybe not the honest way- but effective. If she played drunk, and he outright rejected her, she could pretend like she was so shit-faced to remember it, and pretend like it was the Sake talking. If he embraced her, then... Perfect.

"Kakashi," she murmured, heart pounding in her chest like a drum. His fingers felt so good, brushing against her skin like the most delicate of flowers, his calloused hands massaging circles in her upper thigh. Her clit ached to be touched- it had been so long.

The silver-haired shinobi smiled, dropping to his knees and spreading her legs apart even further, earning a shaky sigh from the female. And when he gently nosed up her thigh, playfully nipping at the flesh, and when his warm breath caressed the folds of her sex, she couldn't help but to reach down and guide him to her flesh.

Sparks flew- literally. Running up her thighs, through her spine. It was faint, a slight shock, but noticeable none the less as her insides turned to jelly- and when Kakashi smiled up at her with a glint in his one black eye, she frowned. He'd done that on purpose.

"So eager, little blossom. All good things come to those who wait," he murmured, and Sakura nearly screamed in frustration. Still, she knew her teacher- there was no speeding him up once he set his mind to something.

And still, he was wearing that goddamned mask. Was he planning on wearing that the whole time? Impatient, drew him up roughly by the hair, now eye-to-eye. She wanted this. He wanted this. Why the hell was he taking his time?

Sakura ran her fingers along the grooves of his face, his slight sideburns, the bridge of his nose. Something inside of her fluttered as he leaned into her touch, exhaling the smallest of breaths. A small smile pulled at her lips, and with quick fingers, she yanked down the god-forsaken fabric covering his mouth in one fluent movement.

His reaction was instantaneous- Kakashi jumped back, eye blazing, landing on the mattress behind them- but it was too late. She had seen the smooth lips with a hint of pink, the silvery-white skin, the slight cleft chin.

He sat there, crouched on the bed, one hand behind in his back, the other beckoning her forward. She knew that stance- inviting her in. Sakura grinned.

She leaped forward, and the two fell into a familiar rhythm, a dance repeated time after time. He punched, she blocked, she kicked, he avoided. They danced like old partners, evading blows and delivering ones of their own.

Suddenly, Kakashi did something he'd never done- he'd picked her up and thrown her down on the soft mattress, bouncing softly on the metal springs.

"You're not drunk," the man said suddenly. "I don't even need to use my other eye to notice that."

Sakura's face reddened considerably, but her green eyes flashed with indignation.

"What difference does that make?" She whispered, breath hitched in her throat.

Kakashi's face softened, and for once, he looked... almost gentle. Sweet. Caring. "All the difference in the world, Sakura. You don't have to pretend to be drunk to... do these things with me. You know I-" Kakashi stopped short. "You know I care for you."

Oh. Sakura blinked in shock- she wasn't expecting all of that. Disgust, maybe, and rage- but not this.

Gently, the male eased himself down on the bed, slipping his shirt over his head- exposing a slender, fit body, sculpted abs and a glimmer of chest hair, with strong developed arms she could just fall into. And still, he was wearing pants- and that mask and headband, slanted to cover his Sharingan.

At the thought of the Sharingan, her thoughts flashed to Sasuke- her husband. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to smile.

"We don't have to do this," Kakashi began. "After all, you're married, and-"

He was interrupted by Sakura slamming into him, and he quickly twisted to take to fall on the hard floor. The pink-haired shinobi was straddling him, grinding against his erection, before leaning down to be chest-to-chest with the older male. Kakashi bit back a groan as she deftly twisted her hips, pressing her weight against him. Her hair brushed his collarbones, the smell of her shampoo filling his senses.

Sakura leaned down, pressing her lips against the outline of his mask.

_"Aren't you going to finish what we started, Kakashi?"_ She murmured against his lips.

* * *

Yes. Yes he was.

Kakashi pulled down his mask, eyes blazing, and crashed his mouth to hers. Their first kiss wasn't gentle, sweet- or remotely loving. It was hungry, fierce, craving- marked by the sound of their teeth clacking together and tongues twisting artfully in each other's mouth. She tasted like... Like blackberries, faintly of wine. His hands reached out to cup the gentle curves of her ass.

And his erection pressed painfully against the tight enclosure of his pants. Kakashi rolled atop, pinning her below him in a display of strength. Sakura sucked in a breath as he leaned down to take her left nipple in his mouth, sucking gently and pulling her forward with his teeth. His free hand journeyed downwards to the snatch between her legs, his middle finger sliding between her sex.

God, she was so wet- her juices coating her thighs, his finger. He brought it up to his mouth and tasted her- salty, feminine, not unlike the many women he'd taken before her- but still, Sakura.

"You're wearing too many _clothes_," Sakura complained, breathless. Her remark brought a smile to his face, lighting up his features. Obliging, he got to his feet and slowly pulled his pants down, slipping out of them with minimal difficulty.

Sakura was staring at his member a little hungrily. While he wasn't as big as the monsters in his pornography, he was beyond well-endowed- his thick shaft and above average length pleasing all the women he'd come across. His head was large and veined, a soft pink, pre-cum making it glisten.

The woman before him smiled, exposing white teeth as she came forward, crawling on her knees. Kakashi swallowed nervously as she glanced up, a glint of trouble in her emerald eyes, and took him in her mouth.

She felt so fucking good, Kakashi thought as he resisted the urge to thrust into her mouth. She ran her tongue along his shaft, swirling around his head as she took him in full, down to the base. Kakashi couldn't help pushing into her as she hummed, sending vibrations down his cock.

Suddenly, Sakura yanked her mouth away, a smirk twitching at the corners of her lips. "All good things come to those who wait," she remarked, using his words against him.

Little shit.

Kakashi grit his teeth in frustration as she planted a kiss on the base of his shaft, her lips warm and moist with spittle.

"I give up," he growled, yanking her up by the wrist and throwing her against the wall, pulling her leg up over his shoulder. Sakura, for once, didn't resist- she too, was tired of this game.

Wasting no time, Kakashi slid his head against the folds of her sex, and pressed inside of her. There was a quiet pop as his head fit snugly inside her walls, and the two moaned in unison.

"Sakura," Kakashi grunted, slamming into her with reckless abandon. "How are you so..." He withdrew once more, nearly halfway, before filling her again. "So tight?"

The woman wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she kissed him hungrily, ignoring their need for air. His thrusts grew in tempo, pounding into her with more force each time. Sakura let out a high-pitched squeal as he hit her cervix, and Kakashi slowed down, not wishing to hurt her.

"Faster, Kakashi!" Sakura begged as she slid against the wall. Her own walls clenched around his throbbing cock, sliding in and out of her with surprising ease. A warmth spread from her belly to her thighs, electricity cackling in her veins- climbing a slope. With Kakashi pounding inside of her like so, she wouldn't last long. "Fuck me harder!"

Kakashi grunted into her neck, before sinking his teeth into her flesh. She arched her back in esctacy. "Kakashi..." she mewled, digging her fingernails into his shoulder blades.

"Sakura," he whispered, kissing her jaw. "Come for me," he commanded, taking a breast in his hand. He roughly rolled her nipple between his fingers, eyes overcome with lust.

All of it was too much, not enough. His cock was swelling inside of her, the feel of his breath on her neck, the pain from his teeth, the pressure on her breasts- Sakura let out a cry as her walls clenched around his sex and her first orgasm It hit her like a tidal wave, making her twitch uncontrollably in his arms, his insides turning to jelly.

And still, he was slamming into her with such force it made her hips hurt. "Kakashi, I just- I can't-" she struggled to find the words as he banged her to another orgasm, one that made her arch her back and tears stream down her cheeks.

"Say my name," Kakashi said, his thrusts having less rhythm now, he was coming close. "Say it."

Sakura bit her lip. "Kakashi," she managed to say, closing her eyes in overwhelming bliss. "Kakashi!"

At the sound of this woman, this pink-haired vixen crying his name like he was god incarnate, his cock twitched as she squeezed her walls around him. With a beast-like grunt he thrusted inside her one last time, before his balls twitched and he came within her, spilling his seed.

They stood there for some time- well, he did. Sakura had slid to the floor, chest heaving, eyes fluttering. Kakashi smiled down at her, spent.

"Pretty good?" he asked, voice taking a seductive lit. Sakura nodded, unable to speak. Without another word, the silver-haired shinobi swept the girl up in his arms and walked to the bed.

Suddenly, Sakura ran her tongue across his nipple, earning a sigh from Kakashi.

"Sakura... You keep touching me like that and we might not make it to the bed," he said dryly, but he was grinning. Sakura leaned up, whispered in his ear.

"Don't you wanna finish what you started, Kakashi?"

"Actually, you're the one who started-" He was cut off when Sakura's hand traveled low, cupping his balls in her hands.

Screw it- he'd finish what she'd started. Let's just say he had quite a few years of abstinence to make up for- and he had all night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, it's been quite the time since I updated anything! I am _so _sorry about that, thanks for sticking around. I'll figure out a way to make it up somehow... What pairings do you want to see in the background of this story? Perhaps I could slip a few in... Sorry that the update is so very short, I'm testing the waters and seeing just how wanted this even is~ Anyways, seriously guys, thanks for reading this still. **

* * *

Sakura awoke to a warm bed.

No, not the bed, she thought groggily, shifting her body upwards as she tried to remember what had happened. The sheets were a soft grey, not her usual choice of green, with sakura patterns; and the wooden floors surrounding the bed were the precise opposite of her shag carpeting. Sakura realized, with a hint of shock, that her husband was here with her. Who else would be holding her so delicately?

Had he finally come home for good? How long had it been since she'd woken up to sasuke cradling her like she was the world, planting kisses down her shoulder? Had he ever? Sighing, Sakura smiled, murmuring his name on her lips; her husband had finally stayed.

The arms that had once held her released her, and the pink-haired dame finally turned to face- Kakashi?

Kakashi, whom she had obviously fucked. While she was married, for god's sake. Two wrongs didn't make a right, and she just did an incredibly, twisted wrong thing. Sure, Sasuke came home smelling like other people, if he ever came home, but hey, they could just be friends. And yeah, okay, he didn't talk to her when he w_as _home, but it's probably just stressed. He still loved her, he had too! After all, he married her.

Why else would he stay with her for all this time, if it wasn't love?

And Kakashi was still staring at her, mask of cold understanding. What had she gotten herself into? Sakura sighed, her eyes wandering down his form, guilt evident in her gaze as she beheld him. He wasn't wearing his mask. She gasped a little and remembered the night before, the emotions and touches and intimacy hitting her all at once. Inside, her heart ached. The cold, calculating way he was gazing at her was the way Kakashi stared at his foes, analyzing them. The lack of familiarity hurt.

She didn't blame him- after all, she had just murmured Sasuke's name.

Kakashi's body was mostly covered by the sheets, but his chest was exposed, pale and scarred in the dim lighting of the room. His collarbones were inviting and she wanted to kiss them, the thought sending a hint of color to his cheeks. The mask, which has hid the man's face for so long, was nowhere to be seen, and her heart shook a little at the depth of him hiding nothing from her, even now, when he still wore the mask religiously in public. His headband was off, his grey hair messy and unkempt. He had never looked so lovely, Sakura thought.

Gently and slowly, as if to not scare off a deer, she reached out to place the palm of her hand across his cheek, her thumb brushing back and forth along his scar. His gaze softened all at once, and she felt a hitched breath leave his body in a slow exhale, as if he'd been holding it in anticipation for some time. The coldness in his eyes faded, like the dimming light of a flickering candle being extinguished, and he pressed his face into her hand almost lovingly, as if he needed to feel her touch to cement the fact that this too, was real.

"I do believe you said something about heading home?" Kakashi prompted gently, but Sakura shook her head, her green eyes vibrant in her face, glittering like wide-set emeralds. Kakashi tried to speak again, but Sakura quickly cut him off, placing her lips to his softly, as if to absorb his words, render them useless.

She couldn't bear to be reminded of Sasuke again, not when the moment was so beautiful. Thoughts crossed her mind as she kissed him, her hands entangling in his hair as she pulled him closer, feeling him part his lips almost instantly. His hands found her arms and rubbed them gently, before falling to her hips.

Why was she doing this, she asked herself once more. Moments before she hated herself for cheating on Sasuke. She despised becoming no better than him and potentially hurting him. So why was she in Kakashi's bed, tasting his lips, rolling atop of him and kissing him with a furious passion?

Kakashi chuckled into the kiss, looking at her as if all this time, he'd been waiting for her act.

"I was going to say that you already were home, but it seems you had the same idea," Kakashi murmured, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes never left her face even though they were bare before each other; it was as if he were seeing her for the first time.

Sakura smiled and kissed him again, beyond words. That alone was why; the gentle and honest manners of Kakashi was all the answer she'd need.. for now.


End file.
